The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant, botanically known as Chamaesyce hypericifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duestawhifla’.
The new Euphorbia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Euphorbia plants with freely branching and flowering habit.
The new Euphorbia plant originated from an open-pollination in July, 2009 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Chamaesyce hypericifolia identified as code number F-02-02, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Chamaesyce hypericifolia as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Euphorbia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euphorbia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since July, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.